Chosen Destiny
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: A young Obi Wan Kenobi runs away from the Jedi Temple, attracting the attention of a dangerous enemy. Now Obi must fend for himself, but how can he when he believes himself to be a liability to himself? Discontinued
1. Run Aways and Plots

Star Wars: Chosen Destiny

Summary: A young Obi-Wan Kenobi runs away from the Jedi Temple, attracting the attention of a dangerous enemy. Now Obi must fend for himself, but how can he?

A/U!!!

I do not own Star Wars, only some merchandise.

_Chapter One_

Obi-Wan Kenobi's aquamarine eyes shimmered with tears as he stared at his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. The older man's eyes were bloodshot and his speech was slurred. "You little brat," Qui snapped, eyes narrowed, "I don't know why I even _took _you as my Padawan. I should have left you on Bandomeer." The teenager's eyes flashed with hurt, but Jinn went on, relentless. "In fact, I still don't want you. So why don't you leave? Leave, like you did on Melida/Daan? Or, would you come crawling back at my feet like the worthless worm you are?" Obi-Wan's young body shook with anger. _I always knew he never wanted me, _the young Padawan thought with regret. Qui-Gon glared at the boy once more, then stalked off.

That night, Obi-Wan packed a small pouch and left the Temple. _If Mast-Qui-Gon- wants me gone, then I'll leave. _The teenager ran off into the darkness blindly, not knowing where he was going, but he knew he wouldn't return to the Temple. Masses of people moved about Coruscant in the night, and Obi-Wan blended in well with them. The boy bumped into someone and fell over. "Ai! Watch where you're goin'!" A voice squwaked. "Sorry," Obi-Wan said, struggling to his feet. The person he bumped into had violet hair and blue skin. Her eyes were emerald green and she was checking him out. "Who are you?" She asked. "Obi-Wan," The boy said. The woman noticed his braid. "You're a Padawan Jedi, aren't you?" Obi-Wan stiffened. "Not anymore." The woman studied him. "Come with me," She said. "Why?" Obi asked, suspicious.

"You don't have anywhere to stay do you?" She asked impatiently. "No," Obi-Wan said softly. "Well, OK then. Follow me." The woman walked off. Obi hesitated, then followed. "What's your name, ma'am?" Obi-Wan asked. "Esmerelda," The woman replied. _What a pretty name, _the boy thought. The duo moved through the darker parts of Coruscant, walking for what seemed to Obi-Wan like hours. Finally they stopped in front of a dark building. "Here's my home. There's a bed inside. Go sleep," Esmerelda said, opening the door for the boy. "Thank you for helping me." Obi-Wan commented. "No prob, kid." The woman smirked at him, then led him to the bedroom. "Now, get some rest."

Qui-Gon awoke early in the morning, feeling ill. A headache bloomed inside of his head, making his vision swirl. /Obi-Wan?/ When there wasn't a reply, Qui-Gon stood up, although he almost threw up. /Drinking isn't good at my age,/ Qui-Gon vehemently decided. Using the wall as a support, the Jedi Master made his way out of his bedroom and started to Obi-Wan's room. Qui-Gon saw a peice of paper stuck on the boy's door. Jinn pulled it down and read it.

_Master,_

_I don't even know if you even want me calling you that anymore... but anyway, I thought about what you said last night. You're right. I'm nothing but a nuisance to you, so I'm leaving the Temple and hopefully Coruscant, soon. I'll forever think of you as my Master and I'll always love you._

_Obi-Wan_

Qui-Gon vaguely recalled what he said.

_/I don't know why I even took you as my Padawan. I should have left you on Bandomeer. In fact, I still don't want you. So why don't you leave? Leave, like you did on Melida/Daan? Or, would you come crawling back at my feet like the worthless worm you are?"_/

Jinn felt the blood drain from his face. _Force, what have I done? _

Qui-Gon rushed as fast as he could to the Jedi Council. Luckily, Yoda and Mace Windu were the only ones there. "Sensed I have, a disturbance in the Force," Yoda said to Qui-Gon. "Obi-Wan's gone," Qui-Gon said. Mace and Yoda looked at each other. "What happened, Master Jinn?" Mace asked, a strange expression crossing the dark skinned master's face. "I... was intoxicated last night," Jinn said, flushing, "And I believe that I said some... things to Obi-Wan that made him think he was a problem, and so he ran away." Yoda's lamplike eyes shut, and the small master focused, trying to concentrate on the Padawan. "Sense him, I cannot," Yoda said, eyes opening. "Blocking me, something or some_one_, is."

Qui-Gon felt confused. "But why would someone do that?" Mace sighed. "You don't know, do you?" "Know what?" Qui-Gon asked. "No time there is, to explain!" Yoda snapped. "The Chosen One, your Padawan is, bring him back, you must!!"

Far away, in a small Senate office, sat the Senator of Naboo. Palpatine was staring out his window, looking at the bustling city-planet. Palpatine's blue gaze traveled over the Jedi Temple and a small smile crossed his face. He had recieved word this morning from an associate. There was a special child at the Temple. One who could be a great threat to Palpatine's plans if allowed to stay with the Jedi. Palpatine stood, his eyes sparkling with malice. He knew the Jedi had realized the child's potential. Now was the time when he had to be cautious. If the Jedi got word that the Sith had re-emerged, then that would ruin everything. Sidious's eyes flashed yellow. He had recieved news from his apprentice, that a boy had been seen running away from the Temple in the early morning hours. Maul had sensed a great amount of the Force in the boy. So he alerted his Master.

Palpatine knew of the boy. He had met the child a few times. Obi-Wan Kenobi's potential was... intoxicating. There was something special about the boy, but Palpatine had been mystified as to what the boy's abilities could do. Of course, the boy had only been 5 then. Now he was a teenager, and at a very rocky stage of Jedi adolescence. Sidious smiled. The boy had left the Jedi once, and although it was for a "noble" cause, the Jedi were hesitant about their Chosen One. The boy's dedication was to be commended, of course, but ultimately, in the end, Obi-Wan Kenobi would leave the Jedi permanently.

The Sith Lord paced. Maul would know nothing about this, of course. There were only to be two Sith. And Maul was powerful, but not as powerful as Kenobi. The boy's powers were still manifesting themselves, but he was growing stronger every day. Sidious sighed. He had to grab the boy soon, otherwise it would be too late and the Chosen One would either destroy or would **be **destroyed.


	2. Awakenings and Musings

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs. It took a few moments for the disgruntled boy to figure out where he was. Coruscant's sun shone on the young Jedi's face, making the boy squirm uncomfotably and sitting up. _How could Qui-Gon do that to me? How? _Obi-Wan asked himself with a sad sigh. Obi-Wan got up and headed down the stairs of Esmerelda's apartment or whatever it was. Obi-Wan spotted said woman in the kitchen, obviously making breakfast. As if sensing his presence, the woman turned. "Oh, hey kid. You're up. I hope you like scrambled eggs." At the sound of eggs, Obi's stomach rumbled. Esmerelda laughed. "Well, I'll take that as a good sign. Now, I didn't ask last night because you seemed a little upset, but what's your name?"

Obi-Wan wondered about using an alias, but decided to trust this woman, she seemed nice. "Obi-Wan." Esmerelda. "Obi-Wan. I hope you don't mind, but I'll just call you Ben. Easier to remember." Obi-Wan grinned. "That's fine with me." Esmerelda gestured to a pair of finely crafted pearl white chairs, "Please sit. You still look pretty tired. Why were you out so late last night, ben?" She asked. The young Jedi tensed at her question. Esmerelda took note of this. "Oh, OK, sore subject, sorry." Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, you're OK, it's jsut... I don't really want to talk about it." Esmerelda nodded. "Fair enough." Then she put a plate in front of Obi-Wan and put pancakes and eggs on it. "Breakfast is served!"

Yoda concentrated as hard as he could, but try as he might, Obi-Wan's force presence eluded him. The Jedi Master sighed and opened his eyes. Qui-Gon and Mace had gone out hours before to look for the missing Padawan. _Doubt he will return to us easily, I do, _Yoda thought with a sad expression on his face. Obi-Wan had been hurt badly by his Master, albeit unintentionally, Yoda was sure. Qui-Gon's guilt had been felt by the whole council, and it had been stronger then any other time the Jedi's guilt had been expressed. Yoda frowned. Dark forces were undoubtedly reaching for the boy, as it would explain the blocked force signature, but who was powerful enough to do such a thing?

One being was capable of such action. But they had been extinct for a millennium. It could be a Sith, but proof would have to be found first in order to declare such villiany working within the Republic. Yoda reached for his cane and slowly hobbled out of his room, thoughts whirling around his mind. The Jedi Master knew that darkness was approaching the galaxy and fast. And the only person who could save them all was lost on the planet. Yoda didn't care that Obi was the Chosen One. Well, he did, but he loved Obi-Wan like a grandson. The child had occupied a special place in the old Master's heart, and no one would ever take that love away from Yoda. Love was powerful, and hopefully, that same power would bring back Obi-Wan Kenobi to the Jedi Order. Yoda put a hand over his chest. _Pray for your safety, I will, Obi-Wan. Pray that safe you are. _

Qui-Gon raced through Coruscant, only stopping to ask people if they'd seen a boy matching Obi's description. Because most people were selfish and greedy, they tended to not answer truthfully, and Qui-Gon managed to get irritated enough that he almost punched a man if Mace hadn't been there to stop him. "Qui Gon, this won't solve anything. This man is a liar, most of these people are. Let's just see what he knows," Mace said, trying to calm his friend. It worked, because Jinn's anger vanished from his face and he let Mace handle the man, who had been shaken by the other man's anger.

Obi-Wan had not been through the western section of Coruscant. Qui-Gon sighed with frustration. He knew it was his own fault. He had been stupid enough to let himself get drunk and then go home and make Obi-Wan's worst nightmares come true. Qui-Gon ran a hand through his hair. Obi-Wan had grown on him, he reflected. A year ago, Qui-Gon would have been freaked by the thought of apologizing to a Padawan. But Xanatos was in the past, and Obi-Wan had shown him that. Now Qui-Gon had to prove to Obi-Wan how much he was truly sorry and how much he missed his son before it was too late and Obi-Wan was lost to him forever.


End file.
